


Blood On The Mountaintop

by AlexIsOkay



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard, Drakengard 3
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsOkay/pseuds/AlexIsOkay
Summary: In the aftermath of a battle Three sees a crack in Four's carefully crafted facade- one just deep enough for her to wedge her fingers into and begin to pry apart.
Relationships: Three/Four (Drag-On Dragoon)
Kudos: 3





	Blood On The Mountaintop

**Author's Note:**

> This fic includes a whole bunch of Three and Four being horny about murder together so if that's not your speed turn back now.

Desolation spread as far as the eye could see. Buildings were in ruins, collapsing and smoldering as their last remnants burned out, corpses littered the streets, screams still rang through the hollow air. Three could feel blood trickling down her face and running across her skin, warm against the chill of the frigid, icy wind. Everything was still; even Four was still.

She wasn’t dead, of course, though Three was hardly to thank for that. In the heat of the chaos she hadn’t been paying much attention to where her scissors had flown, and if they had accidentally found Four’s throat… Well, so be it. Losses were always to be expected.

Now, though, Four was alive and well, face and clothing splattered with just as much blood as Three herself. Four’s head was bowed, her hands clasped together in front of her, and though her back was turned to Three, Three could still make out the words she was speaking into the lifeless village beyond them.

“Souls of the fallen, please forgive us for this slaughter, and may your spirits find peace in the next life. Know that your deaths were necessary, and that through them-”

“Four,” Three interrupted, pacing her way forward, feet crunching against the snow with each step she took. “What are you doing?” Four stopped at that point, lifting her head and looking back over her shoulder towards Three with a startled expression.

“I’m mourning the dead,” she replied. “And paying my respects.” And when Three heard that she paused for a moment, before starting to laugh a slow, deep laugh.

“Paying your respects?” she repeated. “The dead can’t hear the voices of the living. Only the other way around.”

“It’s not about whether or not they can hear us,” Four insisted. “It’s about honoring the fallen.”

“The fallen need no honor,” Three replied, crouching down next to the corpse of a soldier as she spoke. “Flesh and bone and dust and ash. And they can smell what they cannot hear.”

“What are you talking about?” Four demanded, eyebrows furrowing down, but Three paid her no mind.

“What’s that, you say?” Three droned on, eyes still lingering on the soldier’s body as she spoke. “This one tells me he doesn’t want your respect. Not when he knows it’s a charade.”

“That’s a horrible joke to make,” Four insisted. But Three’s eyes were already darting back towards her again, a lopsided smile stretching over her features.

“Which blood runs faster?” she asked, stepping forward with little regard for how her heels dug into the mangled mass of flesh underfoot as she approached Four. “The blood running across your skin? Or the blood running under it?”

“You know I hate it when you talk like that,” Four insisted, and she took a step backward as Three approached her, but it wasn’t enough to maintain distance, let alone create it.

“Your heart beats too loudly,” Three continued. “The dead can’t sleep.”

“You said they couldn’t-” Four started to say, though before she could finish the sentence Three was upon her, jabbing a gauntlet-clad finger forward and pressing it to the underside of Four’s chin. Four’s breathing hitched- subtle, but impossible not to notice at this distance- and she took another step backward, but Three only traveled with her.

“Your eyes tell the truth,” Three went on. “You don’t look away from the horrors of war. Prayers are only an excuse to keep watching.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about!” Four protested, taking another step backward, and another. Before she got far, though, her back hit the edge of a building, and she looked over her shoulder with an increasingly-frantic expression as she realized she had nowhere left to go.

“Do you think of killing me even now?” Three cooed. “Does the thought make your bones shudder?”

“O-Of course not,” Four insisted, and she turned her head forward again, but her eyes were shut tightly now, as if that alone would block out Three’s presence. “I would never think about such a terrible thing.”

“Slice out the liar’s tongue and stitch her mouth shut,” Three replied, slowly dragging her finger down the curve of Four’s cheek, watching the little path it carved through the splatters of blood, and the rivulet that formed at the tip of her finger as a result. “Otherwise she’ll choke on ash.”

“I’m not lying,” Four tried to argue again, but just as before it her words were falling on deaf ears. Three was leaning in closer now, close enough that she could feel Four’s breath on her skin, and that Four could surely feel hers in turn.

“Your pulse is elevated,” Three said, and suddenly her voice had shifted a bit, words coming more quickly than before, tone less flat and meandering than it usually was. “Capillaries expanded in your cheeks. Involuntary muscle twitches. Excessive perspiration even in the cold weather. I can smell the pheromones on your skin. Bodies are poor liars.” Four raised a hand at that point, placing it against Three’s shoulder, but if she was making any attempt to push Three away it was so light that Three didn’t even feel it.

“You’re- You’re talking nonsense,” Four continued to insist. “Please, stop speaking this way.”

“Lust and Wrath share fragile thrones,” Three droned on in response. “Fragile like candles on a mountaintop. And they’re wishing you a happy birthday.”

“There’s nothing happy about this,” Four responded. “It’s a tragedy. It’s- It’s-” But even as she was speaking Three could still see the flush to her cheeks, hear the way her voice wavered. And as she listened to Four, Three lowered her hand for only for a moment, letting her gauntlet slip from her wrist and fall to the red snow around their feet before she reached back up. Her bare fingers dragged across Four’s skin, drinking in the warmth of her blood and her victims’ alike. Three watched it smear across her finger, and she saw Four’s eyes open back up as well, glancing down, as if she would be able to see her own face or what was painted across it. The lower Three’s finger dragged the more Four shivered, her body tensing as Three traced a path along her chin and prodded against her neck.

“You’re lying,” Three crooned, feeling the way Four’s breathing hitched at her touch, sucked in sharply, so quickly that Four might have thought Three wouldn’t notice. But of course she did. She could sense every little reaction that Four made, no matter how hard Four might have tried to suppress them. Four was an expert liar, and people were something that Three had never much cared to understand. But bodies were an entirely different matter, and they were something Three could read perfectly.

Three’s hand pulled from Four’s neck, running down her torso briefly, dancing across blood-soaked fabric, until it had finally dipped low enough to brush against Four’s leg instead. Three could feel how it trembled, each little twitch and spasm of Four’s muscles as she tried to keep her knees from giving out underneath her on the spot. A little more prodding and she might not be able to resist.

“What are you…” Four started to ask, as if it weren’t incredibly obvious what Three desired as her hand worked its way back up Four’s leg, running along the inside of her thigh, feeling goosebumps across Four’s skin through the fabric as she did so.

“I’m drawing you out,” Three replied, her head already leaning in to fill the spot her fingers had vacated. Her lips found Four’s neck, parting enough for her tongue to drag across Four’s skin and lap up the drops of blood that lingered there. That contact nearly seemed to be enough to make Four’s knees buckle as well, and Three could hear her clawing furiously at the building behind her just to try to keep herself standing.

“There’s- There’s nothing to draw out,” Four tried to insist. “You’re delusional.”

“Lying to me, lying to yourself. The lies never end,” Three chided, lips still pressed to Four’s skin, humming against it with each word she spoke. “You delight in death. Each life you take excites you. Each kill a rush. Your hungers can never be sated. Especially not when you deny them.”

“That’s- That’s not true,” Four insisted, shaking her head in defiance of Three’s words. “There’s n-nothing to enjoy about this. It’s a tragedy. It’s h-horrific. It’s-”

“Shameful,” There said. “But not a shame.” Her hand had moved a little further up Four’s thigh now, but it lingered there, fingers dancing against Four’s skin but making no further progress. “Tell me, do you desire more?” she asked, already knowing the precise answer she would get.

“Desire is irrelevant,” Four insisted. “Our bodies are f-full of impurities. Impure thoughts. Impure feelings. Impure desires. But they’re m-meant to be controlled. Suppressed.”

“Indulged,” Three corrected, lifting her head to finally meet Four’s eyes again, savoring the way her voice cracked as she tried to speak. “And you indulge yours so wonderfully. The bloodshed, the carnage… Your revelry is enough to move even the coldest of hearts. Embrace this.”

“I would never,” Four insisted, shaking her head, averting her gaze. “We are better than our urges. We resist them for a reason.”

“Then resist me,” Three said, and those words were enough to make Four’s eyes dart back to Three, going wider. “Push me away. Tell me to leave. Tell my hand to flitter off. We’ll leave this mountaintop barren and not a soul will know what you’ve done. You need only say the word.” And Four opened her mouth in response to that, like she _wanted_ to say something, like she was _going_ to, but no sound came out. “You choose now to be silent?” Three taunted, leaning closer to Four, faces approaching until they were hardly more than an inch apart, until Three could feel every shaky breath that passed through Four’s lips as it landed on her own.

“Indulge,” Three whispered, and she still hadn’t lost sight of what had gotten them here in the first place: corpses. Corpses all around them, and blood seeping into the snow, staining their clothing and their bodies, running down Four’s cheeks as her skin slowly turned the same color underneath it. Three parted her lips and ran her tongue along Four’s lower lip, tasting that bitter, metallic tang, and that was all Four could take before she broke completely.

Four crumbled less like one of the buildings they’d set ablaze and more like an avalanche crashing down from the peaks above them, her collapse so sudden and explosive and _violent_. Her un-armored hand grabbed at Three’s hair and tangled into it forcefully enough to nearly tear Three’s roots from her scalp, yanking her head forward and crashing their lips together with a lifetime of neglected desperation. For some fleeting second, as Four’s tongue shoved between Three’s teeth and pinned her own to the floor of her mouth, Three almost thought she might have lost control of the situation. But as her hand moved higher, finally sliding between Four’s thighs, feeling how warm and wet she was, it was clear she hadn’t.

“Three,” Four stammered out as she broke their lips apart, some moment of shame and self-flagellation threatening to take root in her mind. But any lingering protest she might have had left came to an abrupt halt as Three’s fingers reached up between Four’s legs, pressing against her through the thin fabric of her tights. Four gasped out sharply, face twisting up even more than it already had, and the way she squirmed and whined at the touch was a delight to Three’s senses. Words had suddenly left Four, replaced by desperate, pathetic little noises as Three’s fingers rubbed slowly and delicately against her, teasing out every twitch and noise they could. Four jammed their lips together again, and that, in and of itself, might have been an attempt at restraint; it was easier to stifle her noises when Three’s mouth was against her own.

As Three toyed with Four, watching with delight as she twitched and squirmed at each little touch, she pulled her hand away for a moment, bringing it to Four’s waist, before dipping it back down underneath her tights. Her fingers brushed along Four’s panties, and as they moved back down to reclaim their place Three could feel how damp the fabric had already gotten, prompting a low, slow, rolling laugh from deep in her chest.

“Your body speaks to fill your silence,” she cooed, lips still pressed to Four’s own, brushing over them with each syllable. “It talks so much more freely. You could learn lessons from it.”

“Sh-Shut up,” Four stammered back. “Stop talking. I’m sick of y-your- Ah!” she yelped out sharply, whole body twitching and lurching up as Three’s fingers carefully pushed her panties off to the side and rubbed against her bare entrance. Now that they were skin against skin, nothing else in the way, Three could feel how positively soaked Four already was, and surely had been even before Three had started touching her. All the attempts in the world to act like she didn’t bask in carnage and bloodshed didn’t mean a damn thing when Three could uncover the truth so easily.

“If you want to silence me,” Three replied, tongue dancing its words against Four’s lips. “You know how.” And the look of indignance on Four’s face was almost enough to mask the desperation in her eyes as she forced their mouths together for- for however many times it had been. Already, Three was losing count.

With Three’s tongue slipping into her mouth Four’s noises were quieted once more, so much so that they almost managed to get lost against the sound of the wind. But even then, it wasn’t enough to truly silence Four as Three finally gave her what she wouldn’t admit she wanted. Three slid her fingers up, and it was almost comical how easily they slipped inside of Four. The noise Four made in response was just as delightful, so instantaneous and uninhibited, escaping from her throat before she had a chance to stop it. She was tight around Three’s fingers, and yet the way Four’s hips lurched forward and down practically seemed to invite them deeper inside.

Four sounded like she was trying to stammer something out, but the noises she was making weren’t even coherent now, tongue stumbling over itself and Three’s alike as Three’s fingers pushed up deeper inside of her. Three’s fingers curled, pressing at Four’s walls more firmly, and no sooner had three done so than she felt Four react in kind. With her gloved hand still at Three’s hair Four’s gauntlet suddenly closed in around Three’s wrist, gripping so tightly it felt as though she could crush bone. Far from driving her off, though, Four’s grip only appeared determined to keep Three’s hand in place.

Four’s entire body was shaking by now, so clearly and visibly that she couldn’t even begin to make an attempt to hide it, though Three had already grown used to that. She pushed her fingers deeper, and as she did so she felt Four’s hips move, pressing back against her more firmly; instinct, clearly. Three had to wonder if Four even realized she was doing it.

“Are you finally done playing the virgin?” Three broke from Four’s lips to ask, though the irony of her words was that Four _hadn’t_ been playing, up until now. With the way her body reacted it would have been easy enough to think that it was all just a ruse, though at the same time, these sorts of behaviors seemed like they could only possibly belong to someone who had been repressing herself for an entire life. And in more ways than one.

“I- I told you to stop talking,” Four hissed, but her voice was quiet, and Three had a feeling she knew why. Any louder, and it would end up breaking.

“You’ve told me many things you don’t want and failed to tell me things you have,” Three replied. “It’s easy to get lost in the labyrinth of your words. A white door leads to a room of corpses, and you dance among them looking even more delighted than I.”

“I’m n-not,” Four insisted, confessing to such a thing apparently a bridge too far for her, even now. “I’m n-not a monster like y-you.” Still she maintained her denial, and in some way Three had to admire how dedicated she was to her delusions. Her mind was a fascinating thing, and Three was having entirely too much fun picking it apart.

“Am I a monster?” Three replied, her tone picking up slightly as she spoke, fingers matching pace and teasing yet another fragile noise from Four as they did so. “Death is as natural as life. Blood is as natural as water. Hatred and malice are as natural as happiness and joy. Sin is as natural as purity. Defying the natural order is the true monstrosity.”

“We- We are n-not _animals_ ,” Four stammered back, knees still shaking, hips still pressing back onto Three’s hand even as she vilified the indulgence. “We are b-better than our desires and our t-temptations.”

“Do you still hear them cry out?” Three asked, her hand having worked itself into a steady rhythm now. She rolled her fingers up in time to the movement of Four’s hips, and Four, in turn, ground her clit against Three’s palm with each motion she made. “Do their screams echo in your ears? Do they dance in your mind and excite you too much as you try to sleep?”

“Don’t be absu- ah-” Four choked out, biting down on her lip before she could finish the sentence, as if that would do anything to quiet her at this point. The noises she made were far too loud for something so simple to blanket, and the village around them was so still and desolate that surely, each and every whine and moan echoed out for miles.

“Pleas for life arouse you. Choking screeches of the dying excite you. Fear in the eyes of those who are about to become shadows does for you what I never could. Your body cries out for what you won’t let it have, for red on your skin and black in your heart,” Three droned, lifting her head back up so that her lips ghosted against Four’s ear as she spoke. “How long do you intend to deny it? How long _can_ you?” 

“I- I d-don’t-” Four choked out, but her words were so frantic and disjointed now that not even Three could make full sense of what she was trying to say. Four’s trembling was growing worse and worse with each passing moment, and her gauntlet was digging into Three’s arm so firmly that she feared it wouldn’t be functional after this. Not that Three had any intention of stopping her.

Four’s pathetic noises grew stronger with each passing moment, as did the shaking of her body, and the jerking of her hips. Even before feeling the way Four was tightening around her fingers Three could tell what it meant, but that detail in particular made it all the more obvious. Three’s fingers maintained their pace, each little twist and curl clearly pushing Four closer and closer to the edge, and just when it seemed that she wasn’t going to be able to hold herself back any longer Three spoke again, still whispering her words directly into Four’s ear.

“Indulge yourself, Four,” she cooed out. “Don’t live a life devoid of pleasures.” Whether it was Three’s words that sent her over the edge or just a simple coincidence of timing, Three couldn’t really say. What she did know was that, just as she spoke, Four finally reached her limit. She whined out the most needy, desperate noise she had made to date as she came, any pretense of restraint she might have still been putting up finally crumbling away in its entirety.

“Th-Three-” she whimpered out, legs pulling together and practically trapping Three’s hand between them. Four doubled over as her climax shook her, burying her face into Three’s shoulder, smearing blood across her clothing as she did. And though the whines and whimpers that continued to come from her were muffled now, they were still hardly silenced. 

“Beautiful…” Three whispered back, fingers still curling in and out of Four delicately, slowing their pace, but not stopping just yet. Not until she could tell that Four had finally come down in her entirety did Three halt her movements, and even then she still let her fingers linger inside Four, taking no small delight in the way Four continued to twitch and tense around her. Four wasn’t lifting her head, keeping it buried into Three’s shoulder, and Three could imagine why that was.

Eventually, slowly, after Four’s shuddering had subsided and had been replaced with shivering from the freezing air around them, Three finally started to withdraw her fingers. Even then she did so slowly, feeling Four tremble around her as she went, hearing some last, feeble little whine slip out from deep inside her. As her hand was freed Three raised it enough to look down at her fingers, to admire how they glistened with Four’s juices the same way the rest of her skin glistened with blood.

“Temptation always wins,” she said, not bothering to look towards Four as she spoke, voice still as dull and distant as ever. “Men are beasts of desire and instinct. We are no different.” Four didn’t respond to that, and Three waited for a moment before she finally lowered her eyes to find that Four’s face was still hidden, that she was still clinging to Three tightly enough for it to hurt. Another moment passed, before Three spoke again. “Can you walk?” she asked.

“Y-Yes,” Four stammered back, her voice strained, clearly still taking time to recover. It was hardly convincing, and Three clicked her tongue against her teeth disapprovingly at the transparent lie, before reaching down to wrap her arm around Four’s waist, not caring what got smeared across her clothing in the process.

“The wounded beast’s prideful limp makes for an easy target,” she chided, gently tugging Four with her. Fortunately Four seemed content to follow along without stopping to question why, or where Three was taking her. As they started to move she finally lifted her head enough that Three could glance at her face, and she could see, even through the splatters of blood, how flushed Four’s cheeks had become. And despite her own warnings, Three couldn’t quite ward resist a swell of pride herself.

“Lead me,” Four said rather abruptly, shutting her eyes as she spoke, and at least her voice was slowly beginning to regain its composure. “I don’t- I don’t want to look at their faces.”

“You can’t turn a blind eye in a house of mirrors,” Three replied. “Reflections chase you everywhere.” But despite that she continued to step forward with an arm around Four as she went, sharp heels crunching through the snow with each step she took, and Four stumbled along beside her without a word or a sight of her own.


End file.
